His Past
by popie92
Summary: Rory Williams thinks of this life and his past. Some things he decided, are better left in the past. Rated M for slight gore.


His Past

Disclaimer-I do not own Doctor Who. This was just an idea I wanted to share with you guys. Hope you enjoy and please leave a comment. Reviews are appreciated!

He wakes up with a silent scream. His rude awakening shifts the bed and as soon as he realizes where he is he freezes. He looks down to his wife who merely moves her head a half inch, still asleep. He lets out a breath as the relief of not waking his wife hits him. But the relief is short as he remember why he woke up in the first place. In the few minutes that he's been awake he realizes the cold sweat that is across his skin.

 _He needs to calm down._ He thinks this as his heartbeat thumps quickly.

He slowly moves out of bed, stopping a few times at the smallest sounds of his wife. He walks downstairs and into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. As the waters boiling he think of his nightmare. Or his memory...

 _-Flashback-_

 _He moved his shield in front of him as his opponent swung a sword at him. The roar of the battle field was dulled as his adrealine pumped. He moved a few steps back as his enemy swung his sword with ease. He gritted his teeth. A fellow roman yelled behind him. He turned his head slightly to see behind him while still keeping an eye on the enemy in front of him. He didn't have to wait long as the roman charged forward on horseback with another yell. The roman held a sword to the side of him as he galloped forward. With a swing the enemy that was in front of Rory was beheaded._

 _Rory gasped and stepped back a few feet but it didn't help. The enemy's blood was on his face. The roman on horseback gave a yell of victory as he swept forward and grabbed the decapitated head. The roman then ran into the flames of the battle._

 _Rory stood there. His shield no longer raised as blood that was not his own ran down his face._

 _He looked toward the flames that were before him and saw shadows of warriors fighting an intense battle. A battle that Rory was suppose to fight in. Instead he sat back on the other side of the flames._

 _A voice inside him spoke, 'You are not a soldier. Your'e a Nurse.'_

 _He wasn't a Nurse, was he?_

 _He had dreams of another life. But how could that be when the only life he knows is the present. The only life he has to know is how to be a roman. He looked at the sky above him. He could see the stars. In his other life he traveled the stars._

 _His musings were cut short as smoke covered the stars that he was gazing at. It brought him back to reality. He stared at the flames before deciding. He was a roman, but even romans needed nurses. He didn't want to fight._

 _He kept his sword and his shield as he ran into the flames. What he saw as he traveled through them was complete and utter carnage. Bodies, bloody and beaten and dead. Dozens._

 _A few feet in front of him was an enemy soldier. The enemy was beating a fellow Roman with a wooden club. The enemy paused as he noticed Rory before grinning. He walked toward Rory slowly, as he got closer Rory noticed that his whole face was covered in red. His clothes were also dipped in red. The red was blood._

 _'Oh God' Rory thought as he took a step back. The enemy just grinned wider before chaging._

That was where Rory woke up. He remembered what happened next. As the enemy got closer Rory started to panic. Just as the enemy was about to bring the club on Rory's head, He thrust his sword out. the sword went through the man. Rory remembered the mans eyes going wide as the blade went through him. Rory stepped back with his own eyes wide. As soon as he stepped back so did his blade. The man slid off the blade, falling onto the ground. Rory froze as he realized what happened. Only a few seconds later he was kneeling on the ground next to the man and apologizing. Rory had tears in his eyes as he watched the man fade into deaths grip.

That was Rory's first kill and it wasn't his last. He had killed again after that. Less than an hour after killing that first man. It was to protect a fellow roman that he had talked to and befriended. It was almost like instinct after that.

Rory later figured that it was the roman memories awakening. The memories that the living plastic downloaded. He didn't know why it awakened after that and he never bothered to ask the Doctor.

Seeing the Doctor was like being doused in cold water. he was happy of course but it was then that everything caught up to him at once. The memories of his other life that he had pushed to the back of his mind. Traveling with the Doctor and Amy. His fiance Amy.

Minutes later he was caught up in another adventure. It was like that time he spent as a roman was gone. Forgotten as his mind worked to catch up to the Doctor's way of thinking and the fact that Amy was in front of him.

Soon he was holding Amy's body. Another victim of his. As he held her in the minutes before the Doctor showed up, he remember those that he killed. The memory that kept coming up th most, along with all the others was Amy. Shooting Amy. Killing Amy. He held her as he talked to her lifeless body.

The Doctor showed up and soon Amy was in the Pandorica and he sat in front of it. Guarding it. Still, he talked to her. The silence evenually caught up to him. The only person he could hear was himself. And the crickets that chirped in the night.

For years he remembered. Both of his lives, the nurse and the roman. Opposites that he struggled with daily. One wants to help and the other wants violence. In his roman days he dealt with violence daily, so much that he eventually stopped paying attention. There were battles between the roman soldiers, that resulted in injuries and on ocassion death. He grew used to them. He never participated but he also never stepped in or stopped to help with an injury.

He was living with two different personalities. He tried to find a balance but it was more difficult than it seemed. The first thing he had to do was come to terms with his past. Both of them. Eventually he did. It took years and many nights of crying and fits of anger.

One would think the years would fly by but they would be wrong. The years went by slowly. He would pass the time by talking to himself, talking to Amy, or staring at the fire. Eventually he started learning new things. He started to carve things from wood and invent new games to play by himself.

As the years slowly ticked by, so did civilization. One day Rory found a small village and he went there every few days until it became noticeable that he wasn't aging like the others. 'A witch' he was called one day. He wouldv'e laughed if they hadn't have been chasing him with pitchforks and spears.

When the 20th century came around he moved to the city, following the box that he had sworn to protect. The city was big so he was less noticeable. He stuck around longer trying to figure out a plan to get the Pandorica out of the city. The blitz came and went, he spent some of that time dragging the Pandorica across the city. It was probably a sight.

For years he had waited until one day, he was finally done waiting. Decked out in a security guard outfit he kissed Amy with longing and passion. He smiled at her.

He followed the Doctor and before the day was done he had forgotten.

It was his wedding day. His new wife was crying. She shouted and a blue box materialized. The Tardis. The Doctor. He remembered.

He remembered traveling in the Tardis with the Doctor and Amy. His memories of being a roman and waiting were blurry. He was grateful because he had a feeling that some things were better left in the past.

The Doctor gave them a honeymoon trip and then dopped them off at home. Amy's house.

Things were perfect for a month, then the dreams came. Dreams of pain and death and longing. Amy knew he had nightmares but he never told her how serious they were or what they were about. He didn't want her to have to share his burden too.

Now here he was. It's been 2 and a half months since he had gotten married and he was drinking tea after once again being plauged by nightmares.

He went outside with his cup of tea and began looking at the stars. It was one of the things he missed the most when he was waiting for all of those years. He would look at the black night sky and think of the stars.

When he was a kid he used to get dragged out night after night by Amy. She used to pull him toward the ground and look at the stars. They would make up stories of the Doctor and what he was doing. At the time he thought that the Doctor was imaginary. How wrong he was.

During the long years he would still do that. Except he would tell of adventures they could do in the future. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory in the Tardis.

He stayed out there drinking tea for the next few hours until the sun rose.

Maybe one day he could come to terms with his past. Maybe one day soon he won't have nightmares. Until then he knew who he was. He was Rory Williams. A Nurse and a Roman, The Last Centurion.


End file.
